The Frog Prince
by Crimson Sadows
Summary: Draco Malfoy pissed of an evil witch, a powerful one actually. That’s probably why he got turned into a frog. Because of that he has no choice but to look for a princess to rid him of the spell. Should be easy enough, right? Well, not exactly…they’re aren
1. Default Chapter

By: crimson sadows

Title: The Frog Prince

Summary: Draco Malfoy pissed of an evil witch, a powerful one actually. That's probably why he got turned into a frog. Because of that he has no choice but to look for a princess to rid him of the spell. Should be easy enough, right? Well, not exactly…they're aren't exactly princesses running around Hogwarts, or are they?

Disclaimer: I will try to explain for all those who don't process things that well…I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS! Now that I got that over with on to the first chapter of my story…The Frog Prince

Chapter one:

Draco's point of view…

Draco Malfoy is the name, I'm known for my fantastic looks. All the girls are attracted to me, then again who wouldn't be? I have a body others are lucky to even behold. My eyes are the color of crystal clear water, and my smile has the chicks melting like wax.

My hair is as gold as the sun's rays, covering my eyes and giving me a seductive look. The girls love it, as well as my well sculpted face, and the dimples in my cheeks. My body is muscular, as well it should be as I am the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

If my looks weren't enough to bring the women to me, my money should. My family is rich, well beyond rich actually. We have enough money to help care for all the people in London. But, of course why would I even want to give money to them? Those things aren't even worthy enough to be in my presence.

I am also a pureblood; I don't associate with mud bloods and detest those who do hang out with them. I have the greatest grades in my year, or would off if that despicable Granger wasn't such a god damned book worm! She is such a shameful specimen of the female species.

Her hair is bushy, beyond that actually. Not like mine that's smooth and manageable. Her clothes are rags, Weasley for goodness sake has better clothes than her! But, why doesn't that surprise me? Well, she is one of those low life mud bloods I was talking about. She spends her WHOLE time in the library or with those other two, Harry Potter and Ron weasley.

Enough about them anyway, you probably want to know all about me. As I'm sure you do, nobody can resist my Malfoy charms. I'm five feet nine and I live with my mother when I'm not at Hogwarts. My father died a year before, during the downfall of Voldemort. The light side won, it wasn't a surprise though…the good always wins.

Nonetheless, my father's death doesn't depress me in the least. I think of it as a blessing, he ALWAYS used to try and make me do what HE wanted. Now that he is dead no one tells me what to do.

Right now I'm in the Three Broomsticks, drinking a butter beer. This girl, I forgot her name, is snuggling next to me. I don't really mind, as long as she doesn't get my robes dirty, I didn't pay a thousand galleons for my robe to get dirty.

This chick has long black hair; pouty lips, big green eyes and a figure that would make all men worship her. I of course wasn't one of them. I don't worship anyone, THEY worship me. I can have any pick of the girls in Hogwarts, even that red head, I forgot her name…that dude's sister…hmmm…well anyway HER.

She has been giving me the eye; you know the one that says that she wants me, since I started my seventh year at Hogwarts. I think I'll save her for later, when I get tired of all the other females that actually beg me to go out with them. It's really pathetic actually, the way the grovel at my feet to get a date out of me.

After I'm done drinking my butter beer I stand up and head outside. I didn't even glance at the girl I had been doing things with last night. She was really easy actually, but I had enough of her. She calls my name when I get to the door, but I ignore her. She probably thinks she was special to me. YEAH RIGHT. She was just another girl added to my list.

As I walk outside and rapidly turn a corner I bump into someone. I looked to see who it was. The lady was ragged looking, with light blue eyes, almost white in their color. Her clothes were ripped, her hair a mess and it looked as if someone had shocked her, or she saw herself in the mirror.

Her face was a mass of wrinkles, her nose long and pointy and she smiled at me. Her teeth were yellow, two of the front ones were missing and I could smell her fowl odor all the way where I was standing.

She reached over to me and touched my shoulder. I cringed and stepped back, saying something I would regret later.

"look where you are going, you old hag! These are new robes that you just touched with your hideous hand! I'll have to burn them now that you have touched them! And what the hell is wrong with your breath! Don't you know how to say a quick spell to wash them?"

I really had said the wrong thing then, she didn't take kindly to my critism because her eyes turned into slits and her gaze was fierce. She stepped towards me and I had a sudden feeling that I should run. I stepped back and she stepped forward, she then took out her wand.

We were both in a secluded area where no one was around to see us. Damn. Me and my big mouth.

"Never call me an old hag again! How dare you call me that and tell me all those things! NEVER AGAIN will you say those things to me again! You need to be taught a lesson, and I will be the one to make sure you accomplish it."

The old witch raised her wand at me and I shrunk back. She murmured something from under her breath; it went something like this…

_Earth and wind,_

_Fire and sea,_

_This kid has disrespected me!_

_To be taught a lesson is what needs to be done!_

_And to get rid of his cold heart!_

_When the moon gets full,_

_And the air is crisp,_

_The stars are shinning through all of this,_

_Into a frog is what he'll turn into,_

_Live like that he shall!_

_Until, he learns a lesson,_

_And gets a kiss from a true princess!_

_North and south!_

_East and west!_

_Turn him into my request!_

_By light of moon!_

_And long of night!_

_As I say this, make it all right!_

_Earth and wind!_

_Fire and sea!_

_As I say this so mote it be!_

A light appeared from her wand and shot at me. It send shivers up my spine and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again the old crone was gone. I looked at myself and realized I was still human. I knew she wasn't really going to do anything. I mean who would do that to me?

I headed back to Hogwarts, taking a carriage. I had probably imagined all of that shit anyway. Yes, that was it. The butter beer had probably just gone to me head.

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter of my new story! I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this and torturing people too! I'll try and update as soon as I can, but I won't guarantee that it will be fast, I have WAY to much work!

Anyway please review AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! OR CANDY! And the cookies will be bigger than the ones other authors give! And if you guys could review my other story to that would make me VERY happy and I'll give you pizza or another cookie. And I'll update sooner.

Well, until next time, oh and I almost forgot! If you ever want to chat with me, just because you want to…or because you want to say something about my story my IM's are…

Aol IM: Moonbeam13d

Yahoo! IM: tsuneni...nocis ( the little ... in the Yahoo! IM means an underscore!)

Well hope to hear from some of you! Bye!

Crimson Sadows


	2. On a crisp moon lit night…many things co...

By: crimson sadows

Title: The Frog Prince

Summary: Draco Malfoy pissed of an evil witch, a powerful one actually. That's probably why he got turned into a frog. Because of that he has no choice but to look for a princess to rid him of the spell. Should be easy enough, right? Well, not exactly…they're aren't exactly princesses running around Hogwarts, or are they?

Disclaimer: I will try to explain for all those who don't process things that well…I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS! Now that I got that over with on to the first chapter of my story…The Frog Prince

Chapter two: on a crisp moon lit night…many things could happen…

Draco's point of view…

I got out of the carriage and then headed towards the castle. Even before I opened the door, swarms of girls came out of the castle and surround me. I smirk at the faces of some guys coming around the corner, was I good or what?

I shove my way through, getting tired and all. The girls follow me like love sick puppies, some actually making the puppy dog eyes. PATHETIC. I rapidly walk to the Slytherin common room portrait, the swarms of girls left behind somewhere in the dark.

I say the password and the portrait opens, then I go inside. It's all ready nine o'clock at night. I decide to go to sleep early and head to my own privet room. As I say another password I am greeted by my room. It is a huge one, with a king sized bed, desk, bathroom, and as well as other necessities.

The colors of the room are mostly black, silver and green. Slytherin colors. I take off my clothes and jump into bed; the silk sheets are great, as more than one female has complemented me on. Before my head even hits the pillow, I'm already asleep.

Author's point of view…

Draco Malfoy continued sleeping, UN aware of the changes that where to occur, for this was no ordinary night. The moon shone brightly outside, and the air was crisp…the stars shone brightly all through this. Draco Malfoy still slept on. At around midnight, his balcony doors opened, sending a cold breeze onto his room. Shivering he covered himself up.

Red sparks, combined with blue, yellow and green entered along. Quite words where softly spoken; only heard by those other than Draco.

_Moon that shines all through the day,_

_Change this evil boy's face…_

Draco's face began to get wider and fat; it was turning into a greenish color. The silent words continued echoing, soothing some and disturbing others.

_Turn it green and a light yellow, _

_Make him suffer all tomorrow, _

_Till he knows what's right and wrong,_

_Till he knows how to love._

Light laughter continued through the chant, and then the words got slightly louder…

_Turn his body round and thick,_

_Turn his hands a slimy green,_

_Replace them with the creature that I wish,_

_The old Draco's body will no more exist!_

More laughter came after this and then it turned sinister. The laughter of the old crone was high pitched and not soothing anymore. Draco woke up, and opened one of his eyes. He noticed nothing out of the ordinary so he went to sleep. He was now a greenish yellowish frog.

_Turn his body round and thick!_

_Turn his hands a slimy green!_

_Make his tongue big and long!_

_Replace him with the creature that I wish!_

Draco finally woke up, and sat up with a start, the sounds of the crone's voice in his head. He shooked his head and made himself believe it was all a dream. But when he looked down upon himself he saw his body green, and he thought it was all a fantasy.

"Shit!" was all he could say, although it wasn't in English anymore.

He looked around and saw things bigger, he was in between his sheets and he struggled to untangle himself. He looked towards his balcony and saw the crone once again. A grin was on her face. She said a few more words.

_This boy has disrespected me, _

_And I was not the first,_

_That's why only his enemy will be able to know him first,_

_One person can only hear you, _

_One person could only help you, _

_One person could give you your kiss,_

_And one person could destroy you before this!  
_

_Malfoy, my boy,_

_A kiss from a princess is all you need,_

_And to survive through this!_

The crone then vanished into thin air. The balcony doors closed, and the lights left his room. Draco shouted one more time, trying to call her back to set things right. It didn't work though, the crone had left, and now Draco is thinking he is dead.

Author's note: yup, I know this is a short chapter, but I will make others longer! Please review! Oh, and thanks to my 2 reviewers…EosRaven and Ritsi. Thanks for reviewing! You get a cookie now! (gives them both a cookie…)BYE!

Crimson sadows


End file.
